(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent circular ball having a ball bearing bracket therein, and the ball bearing bracket comprises a continuous, curved track such that a user can roll the ball bearing inside the track with his/her wrist along a trajectory just like Tai Chi diagrams.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The majority of conventional intelligent toys are balls, ball plates, or modular balls. As no radical changes have been made on their structure, it is not possible to achieve the educational effects of hand-brain coordination.